


Protector

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fan Art, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: Not onhiswatch.....
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I recently found a Bodie image kicking around on my computer, that I had never posted. I've also been thinking about Lew a lot this week, so thought today would be a good time to share.
> 
> The image is not a quiet, beautifully pensive one as might suit the occasion, but Bodie in full flight, operating at the top of his game. On reflection, I decided this is one of the Bodies we know and love...and as such, is worth celebrating this week.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/135589/135589_original.jpg)

oooOOOooo


End file.
